Verloren
by Nerak-23
Summary: Wieder HGSS, aber ziemlich traurig... bisher ein oneshot...


_Hallo! Mal was anderes von mir. Die Idee kam mir, als ich heute am hiesigen Friedhof vorbeigelaufen bin. Daher: Ziemlich traurig. Zunächst mal als one-shot gedacht, aber eine Fortsetzung könnte irgendwann folgen... Hängt auch von dem Feedback ab - auf jeden Fall werde ich aber erst mal meine anderen Fanfics beenden._

_Und ja, ich arbeite auch an meinen anderen FanFics, aber dafür brauche ich etwas mehr Zeit... _

**Verloren **

Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch aus schwarzem Marmor, goldene Lettern, wenigstens DAS hatte er für sie tun können. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als er sanft über den Stein strich und eine tiefrote, langstielige Rose darauf niederlegte.

5 Jahre war es her, dass er sie das letzte Mal im Arm gehalten hatte, dass er ihre Wärme gespürt hatte, dass er die weichen Lippen auf den seinen gefühlt hatte und ihren einzigartigen Duft eingesogen hatte. Nie würde er vergessen, wie sie im aufmunternd zugewinkt hatte, bevor sie mit Albus desappariert war. 5 Jahre der Ungewissheit. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dann gehofft, dann gebetet, dass sie zurückkommen würde, bis zuletzt, bis das Ministerium seine Geliebte offiziell für tot erklärt hatte. _Hermine Granger - 31.06.1985 - 18.03.2010 _So stand es auf dem Grabstein.

5 Jahre seit er sie verloren hatte.

Während er, am Grabe kniend, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, kehrten seine Gedanken an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag, den 17. März des Jahres 2005, zurück.

Rückblende 

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag gewesen, er und Hermine kamen von einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang zurück, als Albus sie beide in sein Büro bestellt hatte.

„Es gibt schlechte Nachrichten. Wie ihr wisst, auch jetzt, ein Jahr nach dem großen Kampf, ziehen Todesser durch die Lande und suchen Vergeltung für den Tod ihres Herrn. Sie werden stärker, sammeln sich, und, was mich am meisten beunruhigt, nach meinen Informationen, stehst Du Hermine, auf Platz eins ihrer todbringenden Liste, weil Du es warst, die Harry lange genug am Leben gehalten hat, um Voldemort zu töten."

Hermine hatte Severus Hand ergriffen und sah ihn hilfesuchend an. „Albus, sie ist hier in Hogwarts doch sicher, oder nicht?"

Albus Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen, als er Hermine und Severus in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus, Hogwarts wurde schwer beschädigt, und es wird Jahre brauchen, alle Schutzzauber zu rekonstruieren. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wäre es besser, wenn sie für einige Zeit untertauchen würde. Ich habe bereits alles veranlasst. In einem oder zwei Jahren, werden die letzten Todesser gefangen genommen sein, und dann kannst Du in Dein Leben zurückkehren Hermine. Aber bis dahin, solltest Du an einem geheimen Ort, den nur ich kennen werde, sicher sein." Hermine schaute Severus entsetzt an. „Und Severus? Und Sophie? Was wird mit den beiden? Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine zurücklassen."

„Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber Dein Leben ist in großer Gefahr. Vielleicht ist es ja auch bald vorbei, Hermine, und Du kannst zu ihnen zurückkehren, aber bis dahin..."

Nun griff auch Severus in das Geschehen ein. Er nahm Hermine an den Händen und drehte sie zu sich um. „Hermine, ich werde auf Dich warten, egal ob es ein, zwei, drei oder fünf Jahre sind. Ich will Dich in Sicherheit wissen, und ich weiß, unsere Liebe ist stark genug, um diese Trennung auf Zeit zu überstehen."

Über Hermines Wangen kullerten vereinzelte Tränen, als sie sich an den Schulleiter wandte. „Professor Dumbledore, ich bin einverstanden. Wann geht es los?" „In einer Stunde, Hermine. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Zurück in den Kerkern hatte Hermine sich in seinen Armen ausgeweint. „Wirst Du Dich um Sophie kümmern, Severus?" Zärtlich strich sie dem Baby, das schlafend auf dem Bett lag, über den Kopf. „Natürlich Hermine, sie ist der Beweis unserer tiefen und aufrichtigen Liebe."

Er hatte sie zurück in das Büro des Direktors gebracht, und sich mit einem langen, aber dennoch viel zu kurzen Kuss von ihr verabschiedet. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln hatte sie ihm noch ein letztes Mal zugewinkt, bevor sie zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore desapparierte.

Gegenwart:

Seitdem galt seine Verlobte, Hermine Granger, offiziell als vermisst. Nur Albus Dumbledore hatte ihren Aufenthaltsort gekannt, doch nur einen Monat nach ihrem Verschwinden, verschwand auch er. Niemand wusste was passiert war. Er war eines Tage aus seinem Büro verschwunden, und war seit jenem Tag nicht mehr gesehen worden. Und mit ihm verschwand auch das Wissen um den Aufenthaltsort von Hermine Granger und einigen anderen ehemaligen Ordenmitgliedern.

Ob sein Verschwinden mit diesen Informationen zusammenhing konnte niemals geklärt werden. Von den untergetauchten Ordensmitgliedern, war keiner jemals zurückgekehrt. Anfangs hatte er noch nach Hermine gesucht, hatte gehofft, eine Spur von ihr zu finden, aber als sie auch nach drei Jahren nicht zurückgekehrt war, wurde auch er sich der Möglichkeit bewusst, dass sie vielleicht nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.

Nach 5 Jahren hatte man sie dann für tot erklärt. So wie auch die anderen Vermissten. Es sollte ein Staatbegräbnis für die Mitglieder des Ordens geben, und sie sollten gemeinsam ein Denkmal vor dem Zauberreiministerium erhalten, doch Snape hatte sich dagegen gewehrt. Er wusste, dass seine Hermine das nicht gewollt hatte, dieses Buch aus schwarzem Marmor war ihr ein würdigeres Denkmal.

Seine feuchten Augen wanderten zu den benachbarten Grabsteinen „_Harry Potter – 31.07.1986 – 09.09.2004" _und _„Ronald Weasley – 12.08.1986 – 09.09.2004"_

Das goldene Trio. Nun waren sie wohl wieder vereint.

Ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken, und er blickte in die großen, schwarzen Augen eines kleinen Mädchens mit buschigen braunen Locken. „Papi, ich möchte gehen. Das ist unheimlich hier."

„Ja Sophie, wir gehen jetzt." Snape nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und ging mit ihr in Richtung des Ausgangs. Sophie Hermine Snape. Seine Tochter, und das Vermächtnis Hermines aus ihrer zwar kurzen aber unendlich erfüllten und intensiven Beziehung. „Papi, kommt Mami nie mehr wieder?"

Traurig sah Snape seine Tochter, die sich nun an ihn kuschelte, an. „Nein mein Schatz. Mami kommt nicht mehr wieder."

ENDE (?)

_- Denn Ihr wisst ja – ohne Leiche kein Totenschein ;-)_


End file.
